Punches, kicks and chocolates
by Ukisame-sama
Summary: ShIzaya. Especial de Valentine's Day. Shizuo recebe chocolates e declarações de garotas, mas no final do dia, é para alguém completamente impossível que seus sentimento são direcionados.


- Durarara! e seus personagens pertencem a Ryohgo Narita;

- Essa é uma fanfic yaoi-lemon, ou seja, contém relacionamento homossexual entre os personagens. Se você não gosta ou sente-se ofendido com esse tipo de conteúdo sugiro que vá ler shoujo.

- A fanfic se passa na época do Colégio.

* * *

**Punches, kicks and chocolates**

Orihara Izaya atravessou o longo corredor do terceiro andar do Colégio Ranra com passos vagarosos. Havia um tolo e desafiador meio sorriso em seu rosto, enquanto seus lábios proferiam uma música que ele ouvira há alguns dias atrás.  
Alguns alunos que passavam o cumprimentavam, outros ignoravam, mas a grande maioria tinha uma postura indiferente. Izaya não era um aluno comum. Sua função durante os três anos de Ensino Médio poderia ser resumida em duas palavras: apostas e corridas.

Apostas referiam-se ao simples fato do moreno ser a cabeça por trás de qualquer evento irregular e proibido. Fosse a venda de cigarros ou bebidas ou arrecadar dinheiro para brigas, não importava. Izaya sempre seria o responsável por arquitetar os planos mais ridículos, mas no fim era sempre quem saia com dinheiro nos bolsos.  
A parte da corrida não era exclusiva à sua pessoa. Nesse quesito o moreno dividia o palco com outro aluno, cuja fama era ainda pior. Pois além de Izaya, outra pessoa do terceiro ano era bem famosa por correr entre os corredores. Ambos eram como gato e rato.  
E ao arrastar a larga porta de madeira e adentrar a sala de aula com o mesmo sorriso estúpido, Izaya procurava pelo _gato_.

- Eeeh~

O moreno passou os olhos pela sala, encarando a meia dúzia de alunos que ainda estavam por lá. Com exceção de Kadota e Shinra, nenhum dos outros rostos era conhecido. Era compreensível, já que ele passava mais tempo fora da sala do que necessariamente dentro.

- Yo~ - Izaya aproximou-se de seus dois conhecidos, acenando alegremente. - Não vejo Shizu-chan, ele já foi para casa?

Kadota continuou folheando o livro de Matemática, e apenas Shinra ergueu os olhos. O rapaz ajeitou os óculos e sorriu.

- Se você _realmente_ quer saber eu posso dizer - Shinra agitou o indicador no ar, como se o assunto fosse sério.

- Aah, mas eu _realmente_ quero saber por onde anda o Shizu-chan. Eu não o vi ir embora - Izaya tinha a voz arrastada. Aquele jogo de amizade o divertia.

O rapaz de óculos abriu a boca para responder, mas calou-se quando Kadota ficou de pé. O moreno colocou o livro dentro da mochila e lançou um olhar sério na direção de Shinra.

- _Ele_ merece alguns minutos de sossego, não?

Shinra sentiu sua animação ir embora junto de Kadota, dando de ombros na direção de Izaya.

- Desculpe, mas aparentemente eu não posso contar. Não quero morrer com a consciência pesada.

Izaya encarou a porta aberta e em seguida pousou os olhos na mesa em que Shizuo geralmente sentava. Sua mochila ainda estava ali, mas parecia maior e mais estufada do que de costume. Até aquele momento o moreno não tinha tomado consciência de que dia era aquele.  
Para alguém cuja impopularidade era tão alta, não era de se esperar que o Dia dos Namorados passasse despercebido. Porém, o que fez com que Izaya sorrisse no momento em que encarou a mochila de Shizuo não foi a realização do dia catorze de fevereiro em si.

Agradecendo Shinra e retirando-se da sala, o moreno voltou a caminhar pelo longo corredor, cantarolando a mesma música. Só haveria um lugar que Shizuo estaria, e mesmo achando improvável que os motivos fossem _aqueles_ mesmos, Izaya tentava não demonstrar sua surpresa; pois era difícil de acreditar que alguém tão violento e impopular quanto Shizuo estaria com a mochila cheia de chocolates.  
Humanos - nesse caso, excepcionalmente as mulheres - o surpreendiam.

**x**

Shizuo coçou a nuca, tentando deixar seus dedos longe de seus bolsos. Seus lábios estavam cerrados em uma fina linha, e quanto mais ficava ali, mais a vontade de acender um cigarro e sair andando aumentava.  
Era a terceira vez desde que as aulas terminavam que ele se encontrava naquela situação. Por que todas as garotas não eram iguais? Por que elas simplesmente não colocavam seus chocolates dentro dos armários ou em cima das mesas? Por três vezes o louro se viu arrastado para algum canto do Colégio. Por três vezes ele viu os mesmos rostos corados e olhos esperançosos. Por três vezes ouviu o mesmo discurso. E por três vezes ele recusou os três pedidos.

A garota em questão era desconhecida a seus olhos. A caixa de bombons embrulhada com um belo e feliz papel rosado tremia nas pequeninas mãos da garota, enquanto ela juntava forças para não chorar. Era evidente pela forma como seus olhos estavam úmidos que assim que saísse daquele terraço, a primeira coisa que ela faria seria chorar nos braços das amigas.  
Não foi preciso muito para que isso acontecesse. No momento em que o louro segurou a caixa, a garota agradeceu e deixou o terraço as pressas, fazendo com que Shizuo suspirasse. Sua mochila já estava cheia, então ele teria de comer aqueles ou os levaria na mão. Procurando um local para se recostar, o rapaz mais forte do Colégio Ranra sentou-se e abriu a caixa, começando a degustar o presente que recebera.

Garotas eram criaturas estranhas. Elas eram capazes de nutrir sentimentos por alguém como ele, um deliquente cuja má fama era conhecida por toda região. Essas mesmas garotas ainda se davam ao trabalho de presenteá-lo, além de confessarem seus sentimentos.

Shizuo não era uma pessoa fria ou sem coração. Todas as vezes que recebia uma confissão, uma parte dele gostaria de aceitar e retribuir aqueles sentimentos. Talvez uma garota pudesse mudá-lo um pouco. Talvez tendo alguém em que pudesse focalizar suas energias, alguns de seus problemas poderiam acabar. Talvez...

A linha de pensamento do louro parou. Ele estava completamente enganado. Seus problemas não deixariam de existir por causa de uma mulher, pelo menos um deles.  
A personificação de tudo o que de ruim poderia acontecer em sua vida acabara de surgir no terraço, e automaticamente seus punhos fecharam-se e o chocolate desceu por sua garganta sem nem ao menos ser degustado.  
Não havia garota nenhuma nesse mundo que poderia fazer Orihara Izaya desaparecer.

- Shizu-chan~

O moreno aproximou-se com as duas mãos dentro dos bolsos do casaco do Colégio. O inverno estava bastante rigoroso naquele mês de fevereiro, e só alguém muito insensível escolheria o terraço como local de descanso com aquela temperatura.  
Shizuo ficou de pé, colocando um bombom na boca e afastando-se. Sua tão esperada e amada paz terminara.

- Espere, Shizu-chan! Eu o estava procurando!

Izaya aproximou-se, parando na frente do louro. Um de seus olhos piscou de maneira charmosa, fazendo com que o rapaz mais forte do Colégio ficasse ainda mais irritado.

- Eu vi a pobre garota ir embora chorando. Cruel, Shizu-chan! Você não consegue ser gentil com ninguém, nee? - O moreno girou em cima dos calcanhares enquanto falava com um tom de voz animado - Mesmo assim ganhou _tantos_ chocolates. Como explicar tal coisa, nee?

Shizuo continuou andando, tentando ignorar sua _nova_ companhia. Por todo aquele dia ele não havia encontrado Izaya em momento algum, chegando a achar que o moreno não havia ido ao Colégio. Ao vê-lo no terraço, ele sentiu que era hora de ir embora. As aulas haviam terminado e ele só estava ali até àquela hora por causa dos insistentes convites das garotas.

- É irônico, não? - A voz de Izaya fez Shizuo parar. De alguma forma ele sabia que se arrependeria disso. - Você recebeu declarações de garotas e chocolates, mas no final disse não para todas elas.

- Não vejo nada de irônico - O louro voltou a andar. Mais alguns passos e ele estaria na escadaria. A veia em sua testa começava a vibrar. A simples presença de Izaya era suficiente para deixá-lo irritado.

- Não, Não Shizu-chan, isso é muito irônico - O moreno aproximava-se cada vez que via que Shizuo se afastava. Ele sabia que era perigoso continuar com aquele jogo de palavras, mas não havia jeito. Seu coração batia rápido em antecipação, imaginando o quão irritado Shizuo ficaria. - Talvez porque seria difícil explicar para elas que o que você realmente prefere é envolver _garotos_.

O soco atingiu o rosto de Izaya em uma velocidade espantosamente absurda. Seria impossível para o moreno ter desviado do golpe, indo parar do outro lado do terraço. Suas costas bateram com força na grade, e se não fosse por ela, seu destino teria sido a morte certa por cair daquela altura. O gosto de sangue veio automaticamente em sua boca, e Izaya não teve tempo de ficar de pé. Algo o agarrou pelo colarinho da blusa, erguendo-o e batendo novamente suas costas na grade. Seus olhos abriram-se aos poucos, hesitantes e doloridos. As mãos de Shizuo tremiam enquanto o seguravam e o olhar que ele tinha só demonstrava que o moreno estava com sérios problemas.

- Hahaha - A risada de Izaya soava como sempre. Um misto de indiferença e animação, como se não houvesse nada mais engraçada do que aquela situação. - Não entendo porque ficou bravo, Shizu-chan. Até parece que estou mentindo. Você _realmente_ prefere garotos, não é? Ou talvez você apenas prefira a _mim_. Ah, não acredito que sou o preferido do Shizu-chan, acho que estou ficando corado!

- Cale a boca, maldito! - Os lábios de Shizuo mal se moveram. Suas mãos apertaram com mais força o casaco do rapaz à sua frente. Cada centímetro de seu corpo queria arremessá-lo dali.

- Semana passada eu não consegui andar direito por dois dias, Shizu-chan. Imagine o que você não faria com uma mulher? Talvez seja melhor que elas nunca descubram esse lado, nee?

O último comentário de Izaya veio acompanhado por um ousado gesto. Os dois rapazes estavam próximos, e não foi esforço algum para o moreno inclinar um pouco a cabeça e passar a ponta da língua ensaguentada pelos lábios de Shizuo. O louro arregalou os olhos, arremessando Izaya para o outro lado do terraço. O moreno teria caído escada abaixo se a porta não estivesse encostada, mas dessa vez ele não esperaria seu agressor se aproximar. Utilizando o resto de força que ainda tinha, Izaya se pôs a descer as escadas com pressa, segurando firmemente o canivete que se manteve escondido o tempo todo em um de seus bolsos. Os passos rápidos e barulhentos de Shizuo vinham logo atrás, deixando que ele soubesse quantos segundos de vantagem ainda possuía.

A perseguição durou pouco tempo. Quando chegou ao térreo, Shizuo parou e olhou várias vezes para os lados. Nada. Não havia nem sinal de Izaya. Para alguém que havia sido seriamente machucado como ele, não haveria possibilidade de ter ido tão longe.  
Os poucos alunos que estavam por perto olhavam assustados. Mesmo já estando acostumados, não era agradável permanecer no mesmo lugar que o louro quando ele visivelmente estava atrás de Izaya. Não era preciso adivinhar para imaginar que o moreno aprontara das suas, e que sua punição chegaria um dia.

O térreo ficou deserto. Ninguém queria ser testemunha das atrocidades de Shizuo. O garoto mais forte do Colégio Ranra refez o caminho, parando no corredor do segundo andar. Nada.  
Alguns alunos passavam rápido ao seu lado, mas um deles não teve a mesma sorte dos demais. Pegando-o firmemente pelo colarinho, o louro o trouxe para perto, fazendo com que o pobre garoto se encolhesse como um filhote de gato na frente de um leão.

- Izaya! Onde ele está?

O garoto encolheu-se ainda mais, sentindo que estava a cerca de um palmo acima do chão.  
Shizuo repetiu a pergunta, mas dessa vez em um tom de voz mais alto e de maneira bem mais agressiva. Seu sangue borbulhava de raiva, e ele sabia muito bem que toda aquela ira só seria aplacada depois que um certo encrenqueiro levasse uma bela surra.

- V-Vestiário - A voz veio de alguém um pouco afastado. O louro virou a cabeça, ficando levemente surpreso. A mesma garota que havia se declarado para ele minutos atrás estava parada a poucos passos dali. - Eu o vi seguindo em direção ao vestiário.

As mãos de Shizuo soltaram levemente o colarinho do garoto, que ao sentir novamente os pés no chão, correu como se sua vida dependesse disso.  
O corredor voltou a ficar deserto, com exceção das duas pessoas. Ambos estavam um de frente para o outro, e estranhamente o louro sentia-se envergonhado. As palavras de Izaya ecoavam em sua mente, e mesmo detestando a dublagem da narração mental, havia certa verdade. O que a garota havia presenciado não era seu verdadeiro _eu_, mas também não era uma personalidade inventada ou um personagem. O lado violento existia, mesmo que na maioria das vezes fosse somente reservado para o idiota em questão.

Parado em meio ao silêncio, Shizuo sentiu pela primeira vez o peso das palavras do moreno. Ele tinha poucas experiências com mulheres, e em todas as vezes sua mente esteve mais preocupada com a ideia de machucá-las do que os sentimentos envolvidos. Ele nunca amou uma mulher. Ele nunca sentiu seu coração bater forte, dolorido e necessitado.  
Talvez aquele fosse realmente seu destino. Porém, no fundo o louro sabia que a força física jamais compensaria experiências não vividas.

- Eu estou bem.

A voz da garota trouxe Shizuo de volta a realidade. Seus olhos ergueram-se, olhando a pessoa a sua frente com curiosidade.

- Eu estou bem - A garota repetiu, aproximando-se devagar - Desculpe por causar aquela comoção no terraço. Para ser sincera eu já esperava ser rejeitada, mas achei que valia a pena arriscar. De qualquer forma, desculpe.

- Você - O louro juntou as sobrancelhas. Ele sabia o nome da garota, só precisava fazer certo esforço mental para lembrar. Seria muito rude perguntar naquela altura do campeonato.

- Aisaka Mayumi - A garota sorriu.

- O-Oh! - Shizuo corou. Aquilo era embaraçoso demais.

- Eu sei que você está ocupado, mas... - Mayumi desviou rapidamente o olhar. Nesse rápido meio tempo o louro percebeu que ela não parecia estar tão alegre como demonstrava - Eu entendo a rejeição, e só quero desejar felicidades.

Mayumi inclinou o corpo, fazendo uma polida reverência.  
Shizuo deu um passo para trás, completamente surpreso.

- Boa sorte com a sua namorada. Ela é realmente sortuda.

A garota afastou-se com um aceno, desaparecendo rapidamente.  
Uma parte da mente do louro tentava processar o que aquelas palavras poderiam ter significado, enquanto a outra o lembrava que agora ele sabia onde Izaya estava e não havia tempo a perder.  
Ignorando totalmente o fato de que ambos os assuntos eram basicamente o mesmo, Shizuo deu meia volta e voltou a correr pelo corredor, seguindo na direção dos vestiários.  
Se mulheres não eram seu forte, então ele se dedicaria a algo que manejava com maestria: dar uma bela de uma surra em Izaya.

**x**

Izaya entrou no vestiário e praticamente se jogou dentro de um dos cubículos, fechando a porta com força. Suas costas e braços doíam e o gosto de sangue em seus lábios era enjoativo. A brincadeira havia ido longe demais, e ele precisaria de alguns minutos de descanso antes de deixar o Colégio. Permanecer no prédio seria suicídio.  
Após passar rapidamente em sua sala, o moreno desceu para o térreo e saiu pela porta dos fundos, atravessando o campo e indo se esconder dentro do vestiário do ginásio. Não havia treino ou jogo naquele dia, então nenhuma viva alma apareceria pelos próximos dez minutos, tempo que ele precisava para recuperar o fôlego e então ir para casar.  
Ou pelo menos era o que Izaya pensava...

- I-ZA-YA!

Shizuo entrou no vestiário anunciando sua presença.  
A voz ecoou pelas paredes, fazendo com que o moreno revirasse os olhos e abaixasse a tampa do vaso, colocando os pés em cima. A última pessoa que ele queria ver naquele momento estava ali. Como era possível?  
Os passos do louro antecipavam o encontro que parecia impossível de ser evitado. Além de estar em um apertado cubículo de banheiro, Izaya sabia que se tivesse sorte de sair dali, provavelmente seria pego assim que tentasse chegar à saída.  
As coisas não deveriam ter tomado aquele rumo.

Havia cerca de oito cubículos daquele lado do vestiário. Todas as portas estavam aparentemente encostadas ou fechadas, mas a ira de Shizuo não tinha limites. Chutando uma por uma, as portas eram arrancadas e batiam com força na parede, mostrando que se Izaya pretendia se esconder, então seu plano não teria sucesso. As portas eram de madeira, e mesmo aparentemente não pesando muito, o mesmo não poderia ser dito se fosse acrescentada a velocidade e força do chute.  
Após ter chutado seis portas, a sétima ao contrário das outras estava fechada. Com um meio sorriso de deboche, o louro ergueu a perna, pronto para deferir um belo e certeiro chute.

- Shizu-chan~

Os olhos de Shizuo ergueram-se. A voz vinha da parte de cima da porta, e apesar de achar que ninguém seria tão idiota a ponto de se mostrar daquela maneira para um inimigo, ele teve de reconhecer que o moreno era audacioso.  
Apoiando os pés na beirada do vaso sanitário, Izaya, havia pendurado uma parte do corpo na porta, deixando à mostra apenas sua cabeça e suas mãos. Aquele plano seria sua última cartada.

- Saia. Eu vou lhe dar uma surra de qualquer forma, então me poupe o trabalho de chutá-lo.

- Eu estava esperando por você, Shizu-chan - Izaya sorriu, apoiando o queixo no alto da porta - Imaginei que você me encontraria cedo ou tarde.

O louro apertou os olhos, achando tudo aquilo muito suspeito.  
A figura do moreno desapareceu, mas a porta foi aberta no instante seguinte. O mesmo sorriso ainda pintava os lábios de Izaya, e antes que Shizuo pudesse questionar o que aquele idiota estava planejando, sua jaqueta foi puxada, e a próxima coisa que ele soube foi que estava dentro do cubículo, sentindo os lábios do moreno juntos aos seus.  
O beijo tinha gosto de sangue e nicotina. A ira do louro ainda estava lá, mas quanto mais sentia a língua de Izaya massageando a sua, mais difícil era se concentrar na ideia de que ele estava ali _unicamente_ para lhe dar uma surra. Suas mãos que estiveram dentro de seus bolsos o tempo todo pareciam relutantes, até que ambas seguraram firme a cintura do moreno, pressionando-o com mais força contra uma das paredes do cubículo.

Izaya dava o seu melhor naquele beijo. Sua segurança física dependia daquilo, e conhecendo Shizuo como ele conhecia, aquele plano seria um sucesso. Uma de suas mãos apalpou firmemente o baixo ventre do louro, sentindo a ereção começar a despontar através da calça. Seu próprio corpo começava a reagir aos beijos e caricias o que era totalmente normal.  
Há quanto tempo eles tinham _aquele_ tipo de relação era difícil dizer. Tudo o que Izaya sabia era que pelo menos uma vez por semana os dois se encontravam em algum lugar e agiam como completos animais. Coberturas de prédios, escadarias, elevadores, Motéis, e até o próprio quarto do moreno... Não importava. O ódio entre eles havia atingido um novo nível.

Os lábios de Shizuo desceram pelo pescoço do moreno, deixando uma marca vermelha em determinado local. Izaya respirava alto, juntando forças para continuar. Seu estomago ainda estava dolorido pelo chute, mas seu corpo dava atenção a partes mais importantes.  
O louro sentiu quando suas posições foram invertidas. Suas costas sentiram uma das paredes e seus olhos abaixaram-se para ver a figura do moreno ajoelhando-se a sua frente, abrindo com certa presa o zíper de sua causa. Shizuo fechou os olhos, soltando um longo suspiro. A língua de Izaya subia e descia por seu membro, mas por cima da roupa de baixo vermelha. O contato indireto o fazia tremer de antecipação, esperando que aquela tortura terminasse.

O moreno tinha os olhos abertos, assistindo cada uma das muitas reações que o rapaz a sua frente lhe proporcionava. As sobrancelhas louras estavam juntas, os lábios rosados entreabertos e os gemidos contidos eram deliciosos de se ouvir. Quando suas mãos desceram a roupa de baixo e a ponta de sua língua percorreu toda a extensão da ereção de Shizuo, o show parecia finalmente começar.  
Era impossível para o louro manter a voz abafada. Izaya sabia exatamente onde deveria dar atenção para conseguir uma boa reação. Sua boca e uma de suas mãos faziam o trabalho, mas após alguns minutos, seu próprio membro implorou atenção.  
O clímax de Shizuo parecia estar a caminho, e o moreno sabia que um pouco mais de incentivo e ele teria sua oportunidade para fugir. Após chegar ao orgasmo, o louro geralmente mal conseguia se mexer. Aquela seria sua chance de livrar-se da surra, pelo menos por enquanto.

Entretanto, quanto mais envolvido Izaya estava no que fazia, mais difícil era parar. Seu corpo estava quente, e enquanto prestava aquele _serviço_, o moreno se masturbava, procurando alivio.  
Seus lábios pararam de se mover, e levantando-se rapidamente, Izaya agarrou pela segunda vez a jaqueta do louro, empurrando-o e fazendo-o sentar sobre a tampa do vaso.  
O rapaz mais forte do Colégio ergueu os olhos embaçados pelo prazer, sem entender muito bem o que havia acontecido. Até poucos segundos atrás ele estava quase no auge do prazer, e agora havia se sentado.

As explicações de Shizuo teriam de esperar.  
Izaya retirou sua própria calça com rapidez, passando cada uma de suas pernas ao redor da figura do rapaz sentado. Umedecendo dois de seus dedos com saliva, o moreno projetou-se um pouco para frente, penetrando um deles em sua própria entrada. A dor o fez juntar as sobrancelhas e respirar fundo. Se ele mesmo não se preparasse um pouco, a dor seria absurdamente pior depois.  
O louro corou levemente, sentindo a camisa vermelha de Izaya na altura de seu rosto. Os sons que o rapaz emitia o deixavam cada vez mais excitado, mas nada se comparou ao momento em que o moreno se posicionou em cima de sua ereção, sentando-se devagar.

As mãos de Izaya apertaram com força a jaqueta azul de Shizuo. Seus lábios estavam entreabertos e seu rosto mais vermelho que a camisa. Ondas de prazer faziam seu corpo vibrar como uma corda de violão ao sentirem a estranha, mas ao mesmo tempo intima invasão.  
Quando o moreno acostumou-se com o membro de Shizuo, era hora de aproveitar seu erro. A chance de fugir havia ido para o espaço, então nada melhor do que fazer aquele momento ser o mais prazeroso possível. Utilizando o chão como apoio, Izaya dava ritmo aos movimentos, que de inicio eram vagarosos. Conforme a dor dava lugar somente ao prazer, ele pôde permitir-se ir até o limite. As estocadas tornaram-se mais rápidas e fortes. Cada vez que se sentia penetrado era como se todo seu corpo fosse envolvido por uma embriagante onda de contentamento. Aqueles movimentos e a chance de ver Shizuo gemer e contorcer-se embaixo dele eram impagáveis.

O louro sentia o orgasmo se aproximar, mas tentava manter seu corpo o máximo possível controlado. A sensação era incrível, e mesmo não tendo que fazer absolutamente nada além de sentir prazer, Shizuo levou uma de suas mãos ao membro de Izaya, masturbando-o enquanto o moreno se mexia. O novo contato pareceu animar ainda mais a situação.  
O ritmo tornou-se mais rápido até que seu corpo não aguentou. O clímax o fez gemer alto e todo seu ser parecia ter ficado anestesiado. Izaya respirava fundo, colocando sua mão sobre a do louro, continuando os movimentos em seu próprio membro até chegar ao orgasmo que acabou atingindo a camisa branca de Shizuo.

O moreno pendeu para frente, encostando a testa no ombro do rapaz que estava por baixo. Ambas as respirações eram descompassadas, e foi preciso alguns minutos até que um deles conseguisse ter uma reação. Partiu do louro o primeiro movimento, levando uma de suas mãos ao rosto de Izaya. O contato fez o rapaz erguer a cabeça, olhando-o sério.  
Naquele momento as palavras da garota no corredor gritaram na cabeça do rapaz mais forte do Colégio Ranra. Elas não faziam muito sentido, mas sinceramente, o que fazia? Ele estava sentado em cima de um vaso sanitário após ter acabado de fazer sexo com seu maior inimigo, que além de tudo era outro rapaz. Suas prioridades e orgulhoso provavelmente estavam no limbo.

Porém, sem entender o motivo, sua mão simplesmente desceu para a nuca de Izaya, trazendo o rosto do rapaz para mais perto. O beijo dessa vez foi mais calmo, mas possuía o mesmo desejo de outrora. O moreno fechou os olhos devagar, passando os braços ao redor do pescoço do louro e inclinando o corpo para frente, retribuindo prontamente o gesto.  
Nenhum dos dois entendia ainda o que estavam fazendo. Nenhum deles ousava dar um segundo pensamento àqueles gestos que continham significados bem mais profundos do que meros encontros casuais.

**x**

Izaya foi o primeiro a deixar o banheiro.  
Sua mão estava em seu quadril durante todo o caminho até o terceiro andar. A quantidade de escadas parecia maior, e os movimentos que suas pernas tinham de fazer para subir o faziam querer tirar o canivete do bolso e voltar àquele banheiro para então fazer um belo estrago no rosto de um certo imbecil.  
Os dois ainda fizeram mais uma vez antes do corpo do moreno simplesmente não aguentar mais. Ele odiava ter de ficar de pé. Shizuo não poupava esforços quando estava naquela posição, e por duas vezes Izaya sentiu que perderia a consciência.  
Ao arrastar a porta de madeira e encarar a sala vazia, os olhos do moreno se fixaram em um ponto, mais especificamente uma carteira.

Sua mochila estava em seu lugar, mesmo ele não tendo frequentado as aulas naquele dia. Parando em frente a sua mesa, Izaya olhou para sua própria mochila por alguns segundos antes de retirar algo de um dos bolsos. Com passos lentos o moreno caminhou até a última carteira da fileira da janela. Aquilo era completamente ridículo.

Após alguns minutos Izaya deixou a sala, colocando a mochila nos ombros e as mãos nos bolsos. Seus lábios voltaram a cantarolar, e sua mente antecipava o belo banho que tomaria ao chegar em casa.  
O moreno sabia que estava agindo como um tolo, pois _ele_ jamais descobriria. Entretanto, por mais que soubesse que sua ação passaria despercebida e que no dia seguinte teria de ficar alerta para sua eminente surra, Izaya não poderia deixar de ter feito _isso_.

Shizuo fez o mesmo caminho minutos depois, entrando de qualquer jeito na sala e pegando sua mochila que estava localizada na última carteira da fileira da janela. O peso era maior do que o normal por causa dos presentes da garota, mas tudo o que ele pensava era que a sobremesa de vários dias estava garantida.  
O que Shizuo _não_ sabia era que entre as caixas de bombons só havia uma que valeria a pena saborear. Escondida entre as demais estava uma pequena caixa vermelha. Era simples, sem nenhum enfeite ou decoração que chamasse atenção. Porém, seu significado sobressaia a qualquer uma das outras caixas, e cujos sentimentos o louro já havia aceitado há algum tempo.

Amor e ódio. Nenhum deles sabia, mas onde um terminava o outro começava... Em um circulo interminável.

- FIM.

* * *

**Notas da autora:**

Especial ShIzaya de Valentine's Day.  
Ou apenas uma desculpa para escrevê-los se pegando em algum lugar aheohaoeuh D:

Eu honestamente não sei dizer se o Shizuo era popular no Colégio, mas eu seria uma das garotas a dar chocolates para ele, mesmo levando um fora :3 é a vida!

Espero que gostem~

Até!


End file.
